Remeber
by Xx-Doodle-Dump-xX
Summary: "Tsuna! its so good to see you again!"..."Who are you!" ..."I'm good! you've grown so big!"..."Don't ignore me!"...Don't you just love reunions! Oc-fic Suck at summarys


**_A/N: I have so many ideas, i swear to god its not even funny!_**

**I do not own KHR **

**But i do own my oc**

**Sorry if you see any errors **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Xx-Chapter 0ne-xX**

**" Do you remeber?"**

**X-X-X**

_A little boy of 3 years old giggled and continued to run around his backyard. His warm brown eyes spotted his mother and a young women beside her. He has never seen the young women before. His mother took notice of him and smiled sweetly. "Tsu-kun! come here" Nana Sawada called to her son. Tsuna quickly came over to her almost tripping over his own feet._

_"Heehee he's adorable Nana!" a young women a couple years younger then Nana squealed. Tsuna was right beside his mother, shyly he smiled and waved hello. "He's a little shy~" Nana cooed patting Tsuna's puffy spiked hair. The women smiled and grabbed Tsuna, placing him on her lap._

_She tickled his sides and kissed his cheeks, in a loving manner._

_"Your so cute!" she grinned happily. Tsuna's giggles turned into full blown laughter. _

_..._

"Mia?"

"Eh?" a soft shake to the arm instantly opened two dark green eyes. " You fell asleep, we're almost at our destination" Mia smiled softly at the tenth generation boss of the Chiavarone famiglia. "Thank you for letting me come with you Bull-chan~" Mia sang. She laughed when Dino's face reddened in embarrasment. "Mia...please stop calling me Bull-chan". Mia pouted "Aw but it suits you so nicely! besides you remind me of a cow boy" she teased.

"C-Cowboy...?" Mia laughed and hugged the young boss. "Hahaha~ such a sweet heart, Yes a cowboy! for heavens sakes Dino! you have a bull whip!" A few of Dino's subordiantes like Romario quitely chuckled in amusement. Both Mafioso's felt the Limo come to a stop "Ooh here already" Mia chimed looking out the window. Dino chuckled "Excited?" the dark green eyes twinkled "Of course!" she chirped. He laughed again "What? Mia asked raising a brow. What was so funny? "You don't act your age Mia" Dino exclaimed smiling. Mia huffed "Should i be acting me age? Besides! how should a 33 year old act?".

Mia sounded mad but was still smiling in a joking manner.

Dino came out of the limo first with Mia following behind. Nodding at the subordinates saying thanks they quickly head towards the building. It was a big white building obviously a school in Mia's eyes. Her pink lips quickly formed a smile and awe was written all over her face."Namimori Middle school" Dino breathed, the cool air and smell of the sakura petals that were falling down. "This was the perfect time to be here!" Mia said admiring the place.

"Herbivores, Disturbing peace of Namimori"

Mia looked away from the school and gazed forward at the young teen not to far away. She didn't notice him before. _Hm? when did he get there? he's quite the looker~ Teehee. _Dino also heard the teen and grinned waving a hand in greeting. "Yo, Kyoya" he said casually standing beside Mia. "Kyoya?" Mia asked confused Hibari silently glanced at Mia. He reconized Dino but not the women beside him. Was she from the mafia? Her hair was pure Black and was very long it reached a bit down her bum. It was also slightly wavy. Her eyes were a sparkling dark green filled with positivity and Kind-ness.

She wore a Navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves up to her elbow. White pants and black heels. Her ear was what Hibari mostly took notice of. On the out side of Mia's ear on the helix but more in the middle. Was a type of earring that looked like a bar. (Kinda like Tobari from Nabari no ou)

Overall she was pretty.

Dino caught Hibari's gaze which was on Mia."Oh! This is Mia Nella-Luna she's a good friend of mine". Dino then gestured to Hibari "Mia this is my student Hibari Kyoya". Mia giggled when Hibari glared at Dino "Skylark huh? I like you Name Hiba-chan its very cute" he smiled. Hibari glared at her "Do not call me that" he muttered. His fingers twitched to reach for his tonfa's. Dino nervously glanced at Hibari wishing that he wouldn't attack her.

She wasn't exactly the most coordinated person...

"Are you strong?" he asked his cold grey eyes to Mia's green ones.

"Um...I think so..." Mia answered putting a hand on her chin puzzled. She wasn't really sure if she was strong since she didn't like fighting. Or did any for awhile."Wait! Hold on a minute Kyoya! we didn't come here to fight" he said quickly to the skylark. Dino step infront of Mia who was blinking unfazed, Hibari looked a bit irritated and raised his tonfas.

"Kyoya! hold on!" seeing what was going on Mia decided to interfere by stepping infront of Dino.

"I'm actually here for Namimori!" she cheered.

...

Silence.

Hibari eyed the women cautiously, What did she want with Namimori? He lowered his tonfas "Hn...what do you want?" he asked. She smiled brightly "I want to work here as a teacher".

Teacher?

After a short period of silence Hibari turned away and walked back inside Namimori. Dino sighed in relief but then turned to face Mia. "Mia? is this why you came here for? To be a teacher?" Dino asked blankly. Mia smiled innocently not answering. "Fine, don't tell me", suddenly a metal weapon flew across and hit Dino right in the face knocking him down to the ground. "Ouch!" Mia cringed and looked down at Dino "I suggest we hurry up, or else your student will kill you". She lifted the tonfa off the Chiavorne boss and handed it back to Hibari.

"Ugh...more like bite me to death"

* * *

**FFUUUUUUU~~~!**


End file.
